Whisper
by Manami-chan06
Summary: Sasuke is still with Orochimaru and has a nightmare which results in his mind unravelling. Sakura and Naruto Eventually find Sasuke but by then it is too late. Song-fic. One Shot. R&R People.


Whisper

Whisper

**As soon as I heard this song I thought Sasuke. Basically this is him remembering the night of the massacre, and how he felt. It Starts as him dreaming, i hope you enjoy my very depressing song fic. I was actually in a really happy mood when i wrote this weird He may be a little OOC but that's because this wouldn't work otherwise. Enjoy the emo-ness of Sasuke. **

Darkness overcame his mind and he began to feel his eyes closing heavily, his thoughts trying to push away his past. Enveloped in darkness he seeks to find any source of light or hope, nothing found he continues to search every crevice of his find unfortunately he uncovers lost memories best forgotten. Horrifying memories of a dark and blood-filled past, a massacre of the flesh.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

Plunging downwards he plummets endlessly into the abyss, nothing to stop or shield him from the brute force of his upcoming impairs. But nothing, he does not crash painfully to the ground but continues downwards into uncertainty. How far could he possibly fall? Was his mind just a spiralling pit of despair and loneliness or was there just no one, not one loving arm to stretch out and stop him from disappearing.

Faces appear around him, familiar faces follow him downwards surrounding him in yet more confusion. Happy faces, his mother, father, neighbours and friends all encircle him smiling and laughing cheerfully. A dark figure resembling Itachi stands behind them, katana in hand, he slashes their image spraying dark liquid from them, his katana now coated in _their_ blood. The once happy faces coated in crimson red liquid drenching them, wounds piercing their once perfect image. Speeding downwards the faces contort and become an image of death, horror and despair. Itachi figure disappears along with everyone, excluding his mother. All that can be heard is the wind whipping past his ears as well as Itachi's smooth monotone laughing chaotically.

"You are Weak, you couldn't protect them. Foolish little brother"

Seeing his mother's face disappearing he reaches forward trying to grasp his last spark of light and happiness, shouting and screaming, pleading for her comfort.

"Mother! Please! Don't go, don't leave me alone!"

But his pleas mean nothing; she is gone from his view, from his life. But his pleads continue into the darkness, with no one to answer them. Once again enveloped into the darkness in his mind that his older brother created the day he stole Sasuke's hope. No remaining light, nothing left.

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

All alone, he continues to fall feeling no reason to stop himself. Below him he sees a face, his face. An image of what he had once become, a dark and powerful angel like creature. With wings of claws and a maniacal smirk that's drawing him closer and further down. The image growing closer he fears he will be the cause of his own demise; he's falling into himself, his evil self.

He braces himself for the impact but instead he stops, floating in darkness the image surfaces to become a figure in front of him. He's seeing everything that causes his pain, every source of his anguish and misery. The true cause of his pain, himself. He left everyone, everything that he held dear, for what? Power. He was unwillingly becoming his brother, and it was killing him inside, driving him into madness.

"No! I will not become like you! Never!"

The image in front of he morphs, changes into Itachi. His dark hair tied behind him, his large clock billowing in a sudden uproar of icy wind. His eyes narrowed onto Sasuke's, dark crimson's filled with hate clash in an instant.

"It's too late, foolish little brother. You Are Me"

"No! I'll never Be You!"

"Look at yourself, you already are"

Itachi figure changes yet again into a large silver rimmed mirror, glaring at his reflection Sasuke freezes. His short spiked hair grows down to his shoulders; aging lines form under his eyes and dark ruby blood coats his hands and face.

"The blood of the clan is on your hands, their death belongs to you" Itachi's voice bellows from an unknown location.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming you're name_

_Don't close you're eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Sasuke's screams echo around his mind as he tries to run from the sight, no matter where he runs the image seems to find him. Halting mid-stride as mirrors form surrounding him, his distorted face and blood coated reflection inescapable. He falls to the floor clutching his head in his arms as his eyes wrench shut. Balled up on the floor he tries to block out the truth, everything around him goes silent for but a second.

Moment's pass and screams echo throughout, shattering the glass into glittering debris. Lifting his head to face the screams, he sees a glimpse of scintillating fragments of glass above him frozen in time.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke, save us!"

Pleads for mercy and saviour echo endlessly taunting him into madness, he's overcome with sadness and his head drops once more. Lying on the ground he outstretches his arm as his mother walks towards him, kneeling beside him she whispers calmly to him.

"Look what you've done Sasuke, I thought better of you."

"But…I didn't do anything" he stutters while trying to heave up his body.

"You're right you didn't do anything, to save us."

She steps up leaving Sasuke distraught, walking away she never looks back until soon she is encased in darkness. Gone from sight.

"Don't go! I'm sorry, I'll avenge you, I promise. Please!" he screams, as he jumps to his feet "Don't leave me, not again" his voice dies down to a whisper.

Running through the darkness he finds nothing but still continues to chase his mother. He catches a glimpse of a door closing and runs towards it, the door slams open and Sasuke stammers inside closing it behind him.

"Mother, where are you? Mother, I know you're here somewhere"

The room around him is different to the previous; it's light. Walls painted a flawless white colour, light envelops all around him and he sees his mother's form once again. Stammering against cold gleaming tiles, arms outstretched. His mother leans down to him with a sad and disappointed look painted across her porcelain face, she begins crying. Her tears darken to blood red as they pool onto Sasuke's trembling form. Her silent tears turn to sobbing, growing louder and more desperate with every breath.

"Mother, don't cry. I will avenge you, I will. I promise."

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Her sobbing continues, she shields her face as the tears stop falling. The cries soon turn into laughs, they echo eerily throughout the room, bouncing from the walls. His mother lifts her heavy head, moving her arms to fall beside her; she stands almost instantly without even a whimper. Sasuke's face fills with shock at his mother's expression, her face is dark and her eyes are narrowed sinisterly to the ground. Her dark bangs curve graciously around her features, but shield her blazing eyes from his sight.

The laughing quietens as she turns from him again, not taking a step forward she stands there silent for what seems like an eternity to Sasuke.

"Do not make a promise that you cannot keep"

"I don't understand"

"Itachi is and always will be stronger than you. You can never surpass him" She turns her head to look at him over her shoulder "You can never defeat him"

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming you're name_

_Don't close you're eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

With that she walked away once again leaving Sasuke to marinate in his own despair, looming in the shadows of his mind. Shooting up from his bed Sasuke wiped the cold beads of sweat from his brow shakily with his palm. Sweat moistened his skin; the moon shining through the crack in the curtains illuminates his pasty skin. Feeling a sudden wave of heat come over him he rips the cover from himself and rushes to the window, the window is thrusted powerfully open to let an iced breeze enter.

After cooling Sasuke walked to the bathroom, his feet shuddering at the iced texture of the tiles that decorate his floor. Stammering to the sink he twists the forcet letting cold-water rush from the tap excitedly. Cupping his hands he placed them under the tap and splashed his face frantically.

"It was a dream, just a dream"

Lifting his head to his reflection his body begins to tremble uncontrollably as he sees his brothers smirking expression looking back toward him. He rubs his eyes, but when looking through refreshed eyes he finds the image still there.

"No! It's not true, no!"

Fallen angels at me feet

_Whispered voices in my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

Images flash through his mind, bodies of the ones he swore to protect falling around him. He can't move, his feet rooted to the ground, all he can do is watch in horror as the bodies pile around him. Blood splatters across his face, he lifts his hand to wipe it away but only smears it further. He sees a dark figure approaching him slowly, katana in hand ready to strike with brute force alone.

He continues to tremble; trying to speak he only manages to mutter something incoherent. The bodies disappear and his eyes flicker to his house, the Uchiha mansion. Knowing what is about to occur he rushes to his mothers and fathers room only to stop just inside the doorway, seeing his parents he screams pleadingly.

"No! Don't kill them, please! Leave them alone!"

The shadowed figure turns to him revealing rage filled sharingan, his eyes widen at the sight. The man steps forward revealing his face to the moonlight, dark hair frames his face. The man smirks, Sasuke can only gasp. He expected to see his brother, but it was his face. It was him that killed his parents, gripping tightly onto the katana he smirks and pulls it from its sheath. The shadowed man lifts the blade; moon catches the blade illuminating the blood dripping from its blade.

"Sasuke" his mother and father whisper to him pleadingly.

The katana falls to kill both his parents with him still rooted to the ground unwillingly; he tries to call out to them, to warn them but no voice escapes his mouth.

He collapses in tears onto the floor, laying in sorrow on hard wooden floorboards. He's paralysed by fear, unable to speak, to move.

His eyes open to look back at his mirror, his vision blurred by un-spilled tears. Warm salted tears trickle down his cheeks as he stay silent, watching his reflection with hate in his eyes. Slowly pulling open draw he grasps a kunai in his hand, and slams the draw closed uncaringly. Without the slightest hesitation he brings the blade to his throat, floating cautiously above his Adam's apple.

"I will die before I become like you. I have nothing to live for anymore, you made sure of that."

With one quick slash his blood sprayed the mirror in front of him, staining his bathroom tiles. The last thought to pass through his mind is his friends, family and neighbours. Itachi had stolen them all from him, and now he had nothing.

As his blood drained from the wound in his neck his eyelids grew heavy and fell down across his sight, his last sight was pure white as he lay there spilling crimson liquid staining the marble floors.

A door slammed open but by this time Sasuke was already gone, Sakura and Naruto had finally found him and came to bring him home. Naruto froze as he saw blood pool under the door and into the sitting room, Sakura ran into his apartment pushing open the door to see Sasuke, dead.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun we finally found you, you can't die yet. You Can't. Sasuke-kun!"

**How was it? I wrote this because my mum wanted to see some of my writing. Good no? Well review please. I don't usually get many reviews but when i do they're awesome and a great reson to continue writing. If you like my style of writing try some of my other stories. Much love **


End file.
